


We Fell, Together.

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Handholding, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Porn Video, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: It wasn't ever supposed to go further than that. Leah doing a few shoots so that she didn't need to spend all of her days in the penthouse while her husbands did their own work. After a successful eight years though it was clear that she wasn't leaving, so finally Erryn bends. Like he always did when it came to what his spouses wanted, two shoots ensue. The softest of blues, and the most tempting of reds.A two part series that I started with a friend in July this year, figured I would finally post my half because why the hell not. It's been finished for a month or so and the draft is about to expire, plus I'm sad so what the hell.
Relationships: Erryn Copperfang/Leon Price





	We Fell, Together.

“Le, you’re scratching. What’s wrong?” The voice and hand on her thigh was enough to pull her back from her daydreams. Leah was nervous, she had been doing shoots for years now. And this was far from her first male one, but it was the first one with her husband. She still could hear his voice as he reluctantly agreed to let her start acting, the ground rules that him (and Far) came up with. _“No doing shit when you’re pregnant it feels… fuck we’re still getting used to having you like that. Two, because I know what people will ask of you immediately after a shoot you go Leon.” Erryn paused hand running through his hair before finally looking back at her, “Three, there are no shoots with us as the stars. Never don’t even ask Le, I can’t not with you.”_

Where the hell had that third rule gone now? They were on their way to the studio for a shoot that was way outside of Erryn’s normal demographic. Leah had slowly been working towards more risky things, but overall she was either the pillow princess with a woman or some nameless glory hole. Her eyes were so telling. They had to be a soft peridot green which meant that she was nervous or embarrassed, today it was both. Shifting herself so that her knees pointed to the car window she huffed sinking into her seat. His hand retreated with a small snort, they were already there. “Are you going to talk to me or do I have to guess?” He was cooing now, pushing her buttons but as always there was a tone of sincerity under it.

“What if your audience doesn’t like this? I couldn’t give a flying fuck about mine, I do this so I don’t sit at home all day and get fat from cheese. Err, you love this job. As pissed as you can get over your producer or some of the actors not taking your marriage seriously you love this. What if us doing this fucks that up for you?” Her eyes moved to the door, maybe if she ran now she could be to Nyx’s apartment by dinner. She hated this heavy feeling of nervousness especially over sex of all things. She was a god for fuck sake a god of love on top of that.

His hand returned warm and large against her thigh, his thumb rubbing into the soft skin. Erryn could always reassure her with just that, so could Far. It was that mind numbing warmth that did her in, it had been her weakness for so _long._ “Hey now. You don’t get to decide what ruins my career, no one does. You know that if you asked I would drop it all, I would quit the bullshit and stay home and just do casino work. If you don’t want to do this today you can say no star, we can go get some fries and a shake and go watch some god awful rom com you’d like.” She knew that tone of voice, she could see that expression on his fucking smug face. Peering over at him she was met with a soft smile, he didn’t know what that expression did to her. Erryn looked at her like she was the only girl who mattered in the world, that was always so cliche to her. Lovesick fools spouted that nonsense everyday of the week, they didn’t know love like her. Erryn and Far brought the nonsense like that to the front of her thoughts.

Relaxing into her seat she relented to his reasoning, sighing with that last bout of tension. Eyes returning to the warm amber of being at ease, he was always so proficient in changing her eyes in mere moments. Though normally it was from any shade to that lovely dusty rose colored pink. Reaching down for her bag she pulled out her phone, the photograph of Far and Erryn stared back at her. Her cheeks warmed quickly with the thought of them _possibly_ watching this, looking back at an immortalized version of her and Erryn for years to come. “W-we can do it… just nervous that other people are gonna see us like this you know..? They’ll see _my_ husband.” Unbuckling herself, Leah pressed her bag to her chest. Stepping out of the car she made her way to his side of the car, she was suddenly very much in the mood to be close to him. As soon as he stood, her hand slid into his a soft smile on his face as they made their way into the studio.

The stage they had chosen was more comfortable this time around, less over the top and god awful and more like a normal bedroom. Leah was almost comically small for the bed, in her pajama shorts and tank top they had chosen. Fumbling with her wedding ring she listened to her husband talk to the director, there were no cuts no redos nothing like that. For all extensive purposes _they_ were the directors for today, they made the decision of when to stop. “Le, love… you ready baby? I’m ready if you are…” Erryn’s voice was gentle as Leah glanced over, cheeks reddening as her hands stopped their movements. _‘Slow deep breaths, you are a deity of sex for fucks sake, It’s just Erryn. Pretend there’s no cameras, it’s just lovemaking.’_ After a few brief moments her eyes met his, a slight nod signalling that she was as ready as she could be.

The cameras rolled with a simple action, Erryn was already shirtless. She was positioned in his lap as he quickly started with soft kisses to her lips, with that little of a touch she was already flushed. The heat from him radiating at every brush of their skin, his hands wandered from her thighs to the base of her neck. Leah was helplessly aroused at the eyes watching them at the prospect of people seeing this _intimate_ of a scene. Soon the feel of his thumbs brushing underneath her shirt brought her to shiver, lips parting in a soft whimper. At that sound Erryn grinned, that damned smirk was back as he finished his assault to her now swollen lips. His nose soon met the sensitive flesh of her neck, tongue sliding against her skin and soaking that deliciously intoxicating taste of honey and chocolate.

Soon he was pulling the offending garment off and pulled away from her neck, she knew he would be back soon enough. His slitted pupils dilated at the sight of her. Leah’s chest was rising and falling in quick bursts, lips warm pink and swollen, cheeks and neck just as pink from her embarrassment. And her _eyes?_ They were a lovely shade of soft baby blue with flecks of emerald, akin to his own irises. Her eyes flitted around glancing at the cameras nervously, no one would be able to see the slight movement if they weren’t in front of her directly. Erryn’s hand quickly found her chin, thumb pulling at her bottom lip before crushing his lips back into hers. “Don’t think baby just _feel_. It’s just us, this is us, they’re just along for the ride.” His voice was soft and reassuring while he steadied her on his lap, the growing bulge in his jeans prominent against her thin shorts.

His hips began a steady albeit needy roll against hers, he needed to pull Leah into the point of not caring. Lips never parting from her skin unless his lungs screamed for any form of relief, he had to show someone besides his partners just how much he loved them. Erryn made short work of her pants, his signature smirk finding it’s way back onto his face at the feel of just how wet she was. “Oh baby… see that’s it… you’re so good for me Le.” The low purr of his voice only served to make her hide away into his chest, hands grasping onto his shoulders to solidify something.

"Err.. baby please... don't wanna be that loud..." Her eyes were shining with the gloss of tears, the combined effects of her first orgasm heightening, the lights, the people watching were causing her pulse to quicken. Eyes flickering to the people behind the lights, Leah's mouth opened to speak again. Her words fell unvoiced as her hands were pressed into the bed, fingers lacing together within a matter of seconds. Tearful blue eyes met his emerald, nothing but love as he captured her lips in a sloppy mess of need. "Leah... baby I'm right here, I'm yours star... just let it out baby... they don't matter. Let it out..."

Not being able to ignore him she let her legs spread further, thighs trembling from the effort while she watched him. This wasn’t so different from what they did at home when she was pregnant, him overwhelming her with gentle touches and words. She could feel the heat rising in her abdomen, she was nearly falling into her own end until she gripped his hand. The moment she touched him Erryn froze, giving her a bewildered expression. Muttering her response only made his brow furrow more, leaning close to her while he awaited a clearer answer. “I- I want… wanna finish with you… you always take care of me. This time… wanna feel you with me.”

The immediate flush that filled his cheeks was gratification enough for Leah’s ruined orgasm. Though she would be lying if she didn’t enjoy being edged like that, being pushed to the edge only to be yanked back. That was a common occurrence with her husband, though this time it was of her own volition. Erryn agreed without much fuss, a simple nod as he set her down on the bed. The camera’s quickly zooming into his tongue cleaning her fluids off, and then to her squirming from that sight.

Erryn’s shoots always were him overwhelming his partner, he was the dominant one. That didn’t change at home either, the only difference was how affected he was by even the simplest of suggestions. Leah couldn’t count the number of times the softest suggestion of him making love to either her or Far brought the brightest of blushes to his cheeks. The very same man who had held his hand over her mouth while him and Far had fucked her in the bathroom at a restaurant. It was endearing how nervous they both were, one a well seasoned and famous porn star. The other was half of the god of love and sex, they both could ruin most people without much thought. When it came to physical affection though, both were helpless… love had made them both helpless.

That was made most prevalent when Erryn pulled himself closer to her, his hands gripping her hips while he lined himself up with her entrance. She knew that worried look he had, he was worried about lasting. Reaching her hand to his she smiled, reassuring before quickly locking her legs around his hips. Pulling him flush with herself without hesitation, her back arched the moment his head hit her cervix. His groan was muddled with curses, hands tightening in the sheets to stop him from finishing right then and there.  
“Fuck Le- you can’t- gods what you do to me baby... “ Erryn’s voice was strained as he began the slow rocking of his hips into hers, hands gentle on her hips with every move he made. His thrusts were precise and slow, hitting deep enough to stop Leah from wanting but not nearly enough to stop her from whining. The aching need to finish from her edging was going to drive her over sooner rather than later. And from the way Erryn was cursing the same could be said for him. Leah took a moment to find herself before her hands shakily grabbed onto his forearm.

“R-Ryn I love you… you feel so good… gods you… you don’t have to hold on… n-not today right..? I… I will be okay if… you…” As soon as she finished her thoughts he was pulling her up, close enough so he could finally kiss her. Just as gentle as before though the urgent need to finish was making them sloppy, a mess of saliva and whining. Another few rolls against that spot and she was going to finish, something that was easy to tell with the way her walls were twitching around him. Erryn wasn’t far behind as he began frantically pulling her towards him with each thrust he made.

“Le- baby I can’t hold- I love you so much… so good for me… take it baby- _fuck_ ,” the feeling of him cumming was more than enough for Leah to finish. The warmth of him filling her sent her over the edge, her lips falling from his as she went limp. Her walls milking him for as much as he could offer, her chest heaved while they both rode the high. Already he was pressing his hands into hers, lips brushing over the top of her hair… normally they would run right into the second round. But Leah knew her husband more than anyone, and both of them wanted to lay there for a bit longer in each other’s arms.

In the end they stayed there for the rest of the shoot. The gentle kisses and teasing never stopped, but neither of them had it in them to go again. Even as she washed herself in the locker room she was a mess of emotions, absently braiding her hair and dressing before making her way out to where Erryn was waiting. It was well past the afternoon now as they left the studio, Far was already asking what was for dinner. 

It was Erryn’s stare and laughter that finally brought her back to reality, narrowing her eyes she glanced back at him. Eyebrow raised while she walked towards their car. “Oh? Mind enlightening me on what you find so funny..?” Her hand fell from his as she moved on ahead of him. Only to be stopped as he pulled her back, spinning her and pulling her chin up. Leah couldn’t help but feel self conscious at the look he was giving her, the rest of their ‘coworkers’ also seemed to be staring. Suddenly his lips were on hers again, arm hoisting her up to close the inches needed to do so comfortably.

“Blue… your eyes are still blue. Powder blue… like what we painted Em’s bedroom… I haven’t seen them stay that color for so long… it… it makes me so happy… knowing that they aren’t stuck anymore. I love you so much Le… thank you for being there…” Letting his hand drop he continued his way back to the car. It took Leah longer to recover, her fingers running over her eyes before glancing away. Loss. Loss had once made the color of her eyes stay stagnant… now they changed just as much as they used too, she couldn’t hide her feelings because of it. Whatever she thought immediately was clear just from the initial moment it passed in her head… blue. Light blue was happy… content… while dark was hurt… sadness… she hoped for once in her life that her eyes never strayed in color again. If only her eyes could always remain the softest of blue.


End file.
